Sasori is Gone
by suyominie
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak sengaja, membuat Sasori dipecat dan diusir dari Akatsuki. Ketika kepergiannya disadari, Para Akatsuki mendapat sebuah berita yang membuat mereka kalang kabut. /"Bukannya Pein-senpai udah pecat dan ngusir Sasori-senpai kemarin?"/"Danna gak ada, un!"/"Pakaiannya ada?"/"Duitnya ada?" -Oneshot! Rnr?


" _ **TOBI, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN KERTAS PENTING GUE!"**_

" _ **KEMBALIKAN ATAU ELU GUE JADIIN KUGUTSU!"**_

" _ **TOBI, BERHENTI!"**_

 _ **PRANGGG...**_

" _ **Sasori, beraninya elu ngerusak buku suci gue..."**_

" _ **PERGI SANA! MULAI SEKARANG ELU DIPECAT DARI AKATSUKI!"**_

* * *

Yahoo~! Yang lagi puasa semangat, yeah. Ini hari pertama –kita jadian/G.- puasaaaaa~ cihuy, ane seneng banget /ya.

Btw, dari dulu ane pen banget ngerasain 'gimana sih rasanya nistain akatsuki?' ngahahaha. Udah ah, bacod aja jadinya. Semoga menikmati yaw~

* * *

 **Sasori is Gone © Suyominie**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnig** : OOC, Typo(s), tidak baku, tidak sesuai, receh, garing, deelel.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut runcing dan berwarna nyentrik meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap, "Hoaam..."

Cuaca pagi ini sangat tidak bersahabat, karena sekarang bumi sedang diserang langit dengan menggunakan air. Suhu yang dingin, ditambah lagi markas mereka adalah gua lembab –yang sebenarnya tidak layak ditinggali, membuat Pein –si Kepala Durian- menggigil. Pein memakai baju –norak- kebangsaan mereka. Baju itu ternyata cukup membuatnya menghangat.

Sejauh ini, netra yang mirip bawang bombai tersebut belum menangkap adanya kehadiran anak-anak buahnya –bahkan Konan yang berstatus perempuan satu-satunya itupun belum terlihat. Pein memutuskan untuk pergi menghangatkan diri di perapian ruang tamu –anggap saja ada.

Pemuda _Piercing_ itu menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa –buluk yang mereka temukan di tempat pembuangan akhir- lalu menyenderkan punggungnya. Lidahnya mengecap-ecap, merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Ah, kopi!" buru-buru ia ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

Setelah acara membuat kopi usai, Pein kembali ke sofa yang ditinggalinya tadi –sambil menghirup aroma kuat yang berada di tangannya.

"Hmmm,... Eh, kampret!" hampir saja kopi panas itu mampir ke wajahnya –saat melihat seonggok makhluk dengan antengnya duduk di sofa. Parahnya lagi, wajah orang tersebut telah dipenuhi dengan benda putih-putih yang sempat membuat Pein berpikir bahwa makhluk itu adalah hantu. "Dei, kalau mau maskeran liat-liat dong! Minggir sana!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu cemberut karena badannya habis ditabokin oleh Ketuanya. "Jangan main kasar dong, _un_!" akhirnya ia pindah ke sofa – yang entah kenapa bisa ada lagi- lain. Deidara membenarkan posisi maskernya yang agak sedikit bergeser. "Ah –elu sih, Pein, _un_!"

"Sttt..." Pein berdesis menyuruh Deidara diam. Dan untuk kesekiankalinya dia hanya bisa menurut.

Tiba-tiba munculnya dua makhluk –yang satu berambut panjang dan keriputan. Satunya lagi mirip Hiu- mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menguap.

"Oh, Pein, tumben udah bangun," kata si Keriput saat matanya melihat si Ketua yang sedang menyeruput kopi. "Biasanya kebo," sambung si Hiu. Kedua patner itu cekikikan layaknya gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip.

Pein menggertakkan giginya, "Die—"

"BERISIK, _UN_!" teriak Deidara yang merasa kegiatan perawatan dirinya terganggu. Pein, Itachi, dan Kisame tiba-tiba kicep.

"Oi! Oi! Apa nih ribut-ribut?" Hidan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ganggu orang tidur aja. Padahal tadi mimpi ketemu Dewa Jashin," lalu pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di sebelah Itachi –yang sukses dihadiahkan cubitan karena kakinya mengenai keriput Itachi.

Ternyata teriakan si Banci –bukan- membuat seluruh penghuni gua terbangun dari tidur mereka.

"Oi, Dei, berapa duit yang elu habisin buat beli gituan?" ternyata Tukang Rentenir telah bersabda. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang ada pada muka Deidara.

"Bukan pake duit kas kali, _un_!" Seru Deidara kesal. Dia heran, bisa-bisanya ada makhluk yang terlalu overprotektif pada uang seperti Kakuzu ini.

Kakuzu menyipitkan mata hijau –duitan- terangnya, "Itu juga namanya buang-buang duit!"

Deidara menatap Kakuzu kesal, "Serah gue, _un_!"

"Kis, di luar ujan. Gak mau main lu?" tanya sebuah tumbuhan berbadan belang yang muncul dari tanah.

Kisame yang awalnya lesu, seketika berlari secepat kilat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari akan cuaca favoritnya. Si Hiu berencana untuk bermain bersama ikan-ikan di empangnya. Seru nih, pikirnya.

Melihat kelakuan Kisame, satu-satunya perempuan di organisasi nista tersebut mengangguk maklum. Semenjak menjadi anggota, Konan memang melatih diri untuk memaklumi tingkah teman-teman se-organisasinya. Dia heran, bisa-bisanya makhluk-makhluk nista ini menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti seantero dunia per- _shinobi-_ an. Kini tatapan Konan beralih pada Pein. "Pein, kau menghabiskan persediaan gula."

Pein membuang muka, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Konan, sedangkan Kakuzu yang mendengar pernyataan dari Konan langsung murka. Ini artinya uang kas yang ia sayangi akan keluar lagi –pelit amat nih orang. Pein mengabaikan celotehan Kakuzu dan lebih memilih mengahadap Deidara. "Banci –mati lo, _un_!-, eh, Dei. Tobi dengan Sasori mana?"

"Gak tau, _un_. Masih tidur kali, _un_." Ketusnya.

"Oi, Pein! Dengerin gue!" seru Kakuzu beringas.

Kericuhan kembali terjadi.

* * *

Hari sudah berganti gelap. Akan tetapi, langit masih belum menghentikan serangannya. Bahkan serangannya makin menjadi-jadi. Dingin menyesap ke setiap rongga-rongga di badan. Terdengar suara petir dan geledek yang saling bersahutan layaknya _gayung bersambut._

JDERRRR.

"GYAAA, TOBI ANAK BAIK TAKUT PETIR!"

ZZTTTT.

"GYAAA, TOBI ANAK BAIK TAKUT GELAP!"

PLETAKK.

"ADUH! Sakit, _Senpai~!"_ Pemuda bermasker layaknya kulit jeruk mengusap-usap area kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Hidan.

"Makanya jangan berisik!" tukas Hidan.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir kuda mendekati Tobi –lalu mengeluarkan lempungnya. "Mau diledakin, _un_?" Tobi menggeleng cepat. Tak lama darit itu seberkas cahaya lilin mendekati mereka. Tampaklah wajah Konan –yang anehnya terkesan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bak _slow motion,_ semua yang berada di situ terjengkang kaget –kebetulan semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul. Melihat adegan tersebut, Konan tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat.

"Sayang, kelakuannya harap dikondisikan," pinta Pein yang mengelus-elus dadanya. Konan mengabaikan perkataan dari Pein. Gadis itu meletakkan lilin yang dibawanya ke atas meja –anggap aja mereka punya.

"Konan, jangan ngagetin, _un_. Kaget gak bagus buat jantung. Apalagi di sini ada tiga kakek-kakek, _un_." Jelas Deidara tangannya menunjuk kepada Itachi, Hidan, dan Kakuzu –yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh ketiganya.

"Ehm, berhubung suasana lagi pas banget, gimana kalau kita cerita horor?" saran Hidan yang sukses membuat Para Anggota tertarik, tapi hanya Tobi yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. "Nggak, ah, Tobi takut. Cukup melihat Para _Senpa_ i aja yang jadi hal terhoror dalam hidup Tobi." Perkataan Tobi membuat seniornya mengeluarkan senjata andalan masing-masing, tapi sayangnya ia tidak peka.

"Pergi sana!"

Mendengar perintah seniornya, Tobi pundung di pojokan. Akatsuki _'s_ duduk melingkari lilin. Benar kata Tobi, wajah mereka sekarang sangat berpotensi mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk horor lainnya. "Gue dulu ya," Hidan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pencerita pertama.

"Waktu itu gue dan Kakuzu ngelakuin misi di Konoha. Karena hari sudah malam gue dan Kakuzu berpencar. Ditengah perjalanan, dingin menyesap gue. Timbul lah rasa ingin pipis. Di sekeliling gue hutan semua, dan hutan itu angker banget. Secara kebetulan mata gue melihat ada toilet di deket gue—"

"Emang ada toilet di hutan?" celetuk Tobi –yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Diem! Dengerin dulu," Hidan menimpuk Tobi dengan sebuah permen Kopikuy –yang sukses membuat Tobi diam. Dan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung nyamperin itu toilet. Setelah gue berdiri di depan pintu, tiba-tiba gue denger suara aneh. Suaranya serem banget, untung air kencing gue kagak bablas dicelana. Karena udah kepalang tanggung untuk kabur, akhirnya gue memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu toilet. Tangan gue perlahan-lahan narik gagang pintu, kalau dibuka langsung entar gue mati jantungan. Gue was-was. Jantung gue berdegup kencang –tapi bukan tandanya cinta. Pas pintu terbuka, mata gue langsung melotot. Gue liat..." Hidan sengaja menggantungkan ceritanya.

"LIAT APA?! LIAT APA?!" sahut rekan-rekannya kompak. Ekspresi mereka semuanya sama. Tegang, takut, dan penasaran. Terutama Kakuzu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Hidan mengalami kejadian yang menurutnya horor –tapi tak sehoror mukamu.

"Gue liat..." Hidan –kembali sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Yang lain sudah semakin tidak sabar mendengarnya. "...gue liat ada kloset di sana. Yaudah deh, sekalian boker aja."

JDEERR.

Serasa disambar kilat, Para Akatsuki menyesali waktu sekian menit yang sangat berharga dengan mendengarkan bualan Hidan yang tak berguna. Mereka merutuki kebodohan mereka sendiri. Hidan dengan nistanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia tidak menduga bahwa rekannya hanyut akan cerita dongengnya.

Melihat Hidan tertawa, mereka dengan brutal menghajar si Uban habis-habisan. Sampai-sampai Hidan memohon ampun pada mereka semua.

"Kali ini gue yang cerita. Ini memang nyata," kata sang Ketua.

"Jangan ngaco, Pein. Awas ya," tutur Konan memamerkan kepalan tinjunya. Pein mengangguk paham.

"Inget nggak waktu kamu sakit padahal kita ada misi di Oto?" tanya Pein pada Pujaan Hatinya –Konan mengangguk. "Di malam yang gelap, waktu gue diperjalanan menuju pulang, gue memilih rute tercepat. Dan sayangnya, rute itu adalah rute terangker menurut masyarakat setempat. Gue mah masa bodoh, yang penting bisa pulang cepet, tapi sepertinya itu kesalahan fatal yang gue ambil. Gue udah separuh perjalanan di rute, ternyata di situ ada batu yang gede banget. Kalian tau? Di atas batu ada sosok berambut panjang yang lagi duduk –sambil nunduk. Sosok itu pake baju putih kucel. Suasana horornya mendukung banget. Gue memberanikan diri untuk deketin dia. Pas udah deket gue langsung nanya, _Eneng kenapa?_ Tiba-tiba sosok itu ngeliat gue. Reflek gue kejengkang. Gue kaget setengah mati liat mukanya. Tau gak itu siapa?"

Akatsuki' _s_ menelan ludah dan tergagap-gagap, "... s-si-siapa?"

"TERNYATA DIA OROCHIMARU! LANGSUNG AJA GUE TONJOK MUKANYA!" seru Pein sebal. Namun, ia tidak sadar bahwa aura di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Sesaat kemudian, si Duren menyadari, langsung saja ia dihajar dengan liar. Apalagi Hidan, ini kesempatannya untuk membalas apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

"Anjir, ngaco semua!" keluh Zetsu si Kantong Semar –bukan.

Konan memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Menyerah akan kelakuan orang-orang sekitarnya. "Udah, gak adalagi yang boleh cerita."

"Eh,... apaan nih?" cetus Itachi tiba-tiba –ternyata sedari tadi ia memainkan ponselnya. "Nih, coba kalian liat."

"Oi, Itachi dapet duit dari mana lu punya gituan?!" Kakuzu kembali murka saat mendeteksi adanya uang yang terbuang –dasar mata duitan.

Semua orang yang ada di situ mendekati Itachi, melihat apa yang ada di dalam benda kecil nan canggih miliknya. Tampaknya Itachi sedang membuka sebuah tulisan yang disebarkan melalui salahsatu media sosial yang bernama Pesbuk.

 _ **Hati-hati Makhluk Ghaib Penculik Anak-anak.**_

 _ **Ada orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya, karena anaknya belum pulang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Bermula dari anak itu meminta izin untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa diketahui, ternyata mereka bermain di hutan. Saat ingin pulang, teman-temannya tidak menyadari keberadaannya sudah lenyap dari sekitar mereka. Dan baru disadari setelah mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing. Mereka yakin bahwa ini adalah kelakuan Makhluk tersebut. Sampai saat ini Polisi sedang mencari keberadaan anak tersebut.**_

 _ **Diharapkan bahwa seluruh orang tua untuk waspada. Jangan biarkan anak-anak Anda bermain sembarangan, apalagi sampai ke hutan.**_

 _ **P.S: Makhluk tersebut hanya menculik anak berambut merah dan berparas lucu.**_

"BWAHAHAHA," tawa menggema di gua tersebut.

"Gila, siapa nih yang bikin berita goblok begini?" ejek Hidan –elu juga nak.

Kisame menghapus genangan air di sudut matanya, "Pemilih banget, anjrit!"

"Jangan lupa, ingetin Sasori buat waspada. Ciri-cirinya persis kayak dia," Pein mengusap dadanya. "Oh iya, mana si Saos?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Iya nih, daritadi nggak keliatan idungnya."

"Mungkin di kamar. Bentar gue panggilin, _un_." Deidara beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya dan Sasori.

"Bukannya Pein _-senpai_ udah pecat dan ngusir Sasori- _senpai_ kemarin?" celetuk Tobi tiba-tiba.

Tanpa diduga, Deidara datang dengan tergesah-gesah. " _Danna_ gak ada, _un!"_

Seketika seluruh orang yang ada di situ kaget. Pikiran mereka melayang akan kejadian sehari yang lewat. Alangkah kagetnya Pein ketika mengingat kejadian di mana ia memecat dan mengusir Sasori karena si Merah –tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi Pein yang berakhir tumpahnya kopi membasahi kitab agungnya, yakni Majalah Bokep _limited edition_ yang hanya ada tiga di dunia. Anggota lain juga menyadari hal tersebut.

"Pakaiannya ada?" tanya Pein.

"Duitnya ada?" plak.

Deidara menggeleng. "Yang ada cuma jubah sama boneka-bonekanya aja, _un."_

Pein menelan ludahnya kasar, "Tenang, dia bakalan balik kok."

"Tapi _Senpai,_ Sasori _-senpai_ mau kemana? Dia 'kan buta arah," sambung Tobi. "Gimana kalau di tengah jalan Sasori- _senpai_ diculik makhluk itu?"

"Tapi 'kan dia udah tua," ucap Kisame.

"Tapi dia imut, bahkan lebih imut daripada anak-anak sungguhan." Tutur si Sulung Uchiha. "Gue cuma bicara fakta." Sambungnya saat melihat tatapan 'Homo lo' yang tertuju padanya.

Mereka semua merasa was-was dengan keadaan Sasori. Benar apa yang dikatakan Tobi dan Itachi. Dan ternyata semua itu menjadi beban pikiran seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Kita tunggu besok. Kalau beneran besok dia belum pulang, baru kita cari dia." Ujar Pein mencoba menenangkan –tapi dia sendiri tidak tenang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun cepat –sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar tidur, kecuali Tobi dan Kakuzu. Mereka sekali lagi memastikan keberadaan Sasori. Awal mula mereka mencarinya di ruang bawah tanah pribadi milik Sasori –di mana si Merah menyimpan _Kugutsu_ nya- lalu mencari di sekitar area markas mereka –sampai-sampai empang milik Kisame juga tidak luput dari daftar pencarian.

Hasilnya tetap nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasori. Apa memang pemuda itu pergi? Atau ia diculik? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Sekarang mereka telah berkumpul di halaman depan markas. "Gimana?" tanya Pein memastikan. Respon yang didapat hanya gelengan belaka. Mereka kompak menghela napas.

"Chi, coba cek web kemaren, siapa tau ada kejelasan di sana." Saran Zetsu.

Itachi langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya –membuka web yang dimaksud. Seketika mata Itachi membulat, membuat teman-temannya penasaran. "Ada yang diculik lagi," tuturnya lemas.

Semua yang mendengar tuturan Itachi juga ikut melemas. Tidak terbayangkan bahwa yang diculik adalah Sasori. Kalau memang Sasori, bisa-bisa pemuda itu dibunuh oleh makhluk ghaib tersebut karena sang Makhluk merasa tertipu –soalnya Sasori hanyalah lelaki yang sudah hampir kepala empat, bukan lagi bocah. Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ayo kita berpencar!" perintah sang Ketua –menyuruh mencari lebih jauh. Diikuti anggukan dari anak buahnya.

* * *

Deidara berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya. Sudah berapa jam ia mencari, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari _Danna_ -nya. Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba netranya mendapatkan suatu benda yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Benda tersebut tidak jauh dari posisinya. Diambilnya benda berenda-renda yang ternyata sebuah saputangan –ditelitinya lagi, ternyata dugaannya benar. Itu milik Sasori. "Ini milik _Danna, un!"_ matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada noda merah di sana.

Tanpa basa-basi Deidara membunyikan tanda –bermaksud untuk memanggil seluruh rekannya. Tidak lama mereka semua datang. "Ada apa, Dei?" Pein menginterupsi.

"In-Ini mil-milik Sasori _-danna, un!"_ ujar Deidara terbata-bata –lalu mengulurkan benda itu kepada Pein. Reaksi mereka tidak jauh beda dengan si Pirang. Mereka kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa kenyataan terburuk memang benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam –tanda berkabung. Dugaan final mereka setuju bahwa si Cebol Merah telah habis di bunuh –makan- oleh makhluk ghaib itu. Mereka menangis meraung-raung pada peti mati yang berisi saputangan bernoda milik Sasori. Yang paling menyesal di sini adalah Pein. Kalau saja dia lebih sabar dan tidak kalap, pasti sekarang Sasori tidak akan seperti ini. Si Pemuda Duren sangat menyesal.

"Huuueee, _Senpai,_ maafin Tobi~!"

"Saoossss, maapin gueehhhh!"

"Sasori..."

"Cebol, semoga elu masuk surga,"

"HUHUHUHU, SASORI, MAAFIN KETUA MU INI. HUHUHU," raung Pein –mendominasi.

"Loh, loh, ada apa ini?"

"HUHUHU, SASORI YANG TENANG DI ALAM SANA," sambung Pein.

"OI, EMANG GUE KEMANA, KAMPRET?!"

Pein mengucek matanya, "Eh, kalian denger nggak ada suara Sasori?" dibalas anggukan dari rekannya. Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu gua dan tampaklah sosok yang menjadi alasan berkabungnya mereka. Seketika mereka mundur ke belakang –menyangka itu adalah hantu Sasori.

"S-Sas, mohon tenang di alam sana. Tolong!"

"Iya, Sas. Kami semua minta maaf. Kami janji, bakal ngadain tahlilan buat elu..."

"EH, KAMPRET. LU KATA GUE UDAH MATI? MASIH IDUP OI!" seru Sasori tidak terima dianggap sudah mati.

Dengan takut, Pein mendekat –lalu mencolek pipi Sasori, tapi buru-buru ditepis si Merah. "Eh, bener ini Saos Tiram?"

Sasori berdecak, "Iya."

"Terus ini, _un?"_ tanya Deidara sambil mengangkat saputangan bernoda yang ditemukannya.

Sasori menyipitkan matanya, "Oh, itu saputangan bekas sambel cilok. Gue gak mau punya barang kotor."

Semua Akatsuki menyerbu Sasori, senang bahwa rekan mereka ini masih hidup. Air mata duka tergantikan oleh air mata suka cita. "Sas, maafin gue. Elu gak jadi gue pecat, jadi jangan pegi lagi ya..." ujar Pein tulus.

Sasori terkekeh, "Siapa yang mau pegi –kalau elu belum bayar gaji gue dua bulan ini,"

Pein langsung kicep.

"Oh iya, tolong dong bawain barang-barang gue di luar," pinta Sasori. Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Pein, dan Kisame mengangguk antusias. Ketika mereka keluar, mata mereka disuguhi pemandangan bertumpuk-tumpuk tas Sasori.

"Isinya apa nih, Sas?" tanya Hidan heran sambil mengangkat salah satu dari tas Sasori. Ugh, berat.

"Oleh-oleh." Dijawab seadanya.

Deidara mengangguk, dengan susah payah ia memikul salah satu tas Sasori. "Ugh, emang _Danna_ kemana, _un_?"

"Ke Indonesia dong," jawabnya antusias.

"Ngapain lu ke sana?" tanya Pein –ia berpikir, tidak biasanya si Cebol liburan sendirian.

"NONTON KONSER GYAAAAAA!" jerit Sasori kelewat girang layaknya _fangirl_ yang biasa membicarakan _bias-_ nya. "TAU GAK? MEREKA KEREN DAN GA—"

BUGHH.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan, teman-temannya sudah menjatuhkan tas yang berisi barang berharganya. "WOII, JANGAN DIJATUHIN!"

Buru-buru kelima pemuda yang awalnya berniat membantu Sasori lekas masuk ke markas mereka dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu –batu- markas. "PERGI SANA! ELU BENERAN DIPECAT SEKARANG!" teriak si Ketua dari dalam markas.

"W-WO-WOIIIIII!"

Mereka merasa sia-sia saja setengah mati mengkhawatirkan Sasori. Setibanya di ruang tamu, mereka disuguhkan ekspresi heran oleh rekan lainnya. "Pein, mana Sasori?"

"Ya, mulai hari ini Sasori memang dipecat." Ujar Pein mantap, dan diiringi anggukan –yang tidak kalah mantap dari Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, serta Kisame.

* * *

 **-FINISH-**


End file.
